DGrayman: Reincarnate!
by xXLuLU
Summary: Sorry for bad writng. AllenLenaleeThe exorcists reincarnate!No one lives foreverA strange girl appears at their school, evil rises again
1. New Girl

My first fanfic…. Sorry but I am a very bad author with a sucky keyboard….This story is about the Exorcists reincarnating( nobody lives forever) Allen+Lenalee

New Girl

"**So which one do you like the most?" Miranda asked. "I don't know, you?" Lenalee replied hastily. "I take it as Allen then, but you should really be happy that you were chosen by Kerin." Miranda said with concern at the end.**

**Lenalee did not like Kerin, the most popular guy in school at all. Everyone says he is the best of the five guys. The other four, in the order of popularity are Allen Walker, Lavi , Yu Kanda and Arystar Krory.**

**Kerin had the "it" attitude while the others were reluctant. Only popular because of their looks. Kerin flirts with girls a lot, doing all the 'popular stuff' like partying, dancing etc… He was selfish ,boastful but no one seems to notice. Lenalee and Miranda seemed to be the only people to notice.**

"**Anyway, I will be running an errand for my parents today, can't go with you to the mall." Miranda explained. "Fine, I shall get the boots myself." Lenalee replied.**

"**Attention please, this is Ariqa, she comes from Singapore and has just moved here." Mr Ta, the teacher announced. " Hi , nice to meet all of you." Ariqa said shyly.**


	2. Start

Second Chapter!! Sorry for the short chapter…Allen+Lenalee here!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After school, Lenalee excitedly went to the mall. Walking into a shop while taking out her purse**

"**Ka ching!" The cash register ringed as Lenalee happily got her boots. "Komui is going to nag at me for buying so many boots" Lenalee said to herself.**

"**Ah Choo!" She sneezed , she was standing in the streets during winter. Just then, missing a rock hidden in the snow, she fell flat on her face. She struggled to get up , realizing the sprain in her knee, she sighed and sneezed again.**

"**You need help?" Said a familiar voice of her classmate. Lenalee saw an outstretched hand, she held on to it while uttering a thanks, another hand helped her up. "Thanks." She said again. "Its okay." Allen smiled. She took a step and almost fell but Allen pulled her up. She thanked him once more. Allen put an arm around her " I will see you home then." Lenalee had no choice but to agree.**

**As they reached her home, Lenalee thanked Allen repeatedly.**

"**What happened to your knee?" Komui asked upon reaching home. Allen had left not more than a few minutes ago. Lenalee explained the incident.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for short chapter! Maybe I will put more Allen+Lenalee before akuma appears….**


	3. The escape from the Wrath

Finally chapter three…Anyway forgot to say this before My SIS wrote this so dun blame me for short chapters…and mistakes. I only helped her to post it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Are you really okay?" Miranda asked with concern. "I am fine really." Lenalee replied, her leg was in a better condition than the day before now.**

"**Oh, Lenalee got injured! Nice retribution." Smirked Eli, a girl from Kerin's fan club, all who were jealous of Lenalee. Miranda ignored them and continued to help Lenalee to her seat but Eli pushed her down with Lenalee.**

**Allen was about to rush over when Lavi held him back. "If you help them it will only bring them more trouble." He said. Lavi had said this many times but Allen was too kind. Allen sat down again with guilt on his face.**

**Just then Ariqa arrived, upon seeing Lenalee and Miranda on the floor she helped them up immediately.**

"**I warn you Ariqa, no one dares to go against the fan clubs." Eli warned. "I don't care, its my own choice." Ariqa replied. Eli was surprised but it did not matter for soon Ariqa would be in deep trouble or so she thought.**

**It was recess time and Ariqa got ready to go to the canteen. Lenalee and Miranda quickly held her back. "Thank you for just now, but you should really be careful, Kerin's fan club will do something to you." Lenalee said. "I don't mind, want to come with me?" Ariqa smile. Lenalee and Miranda agreed wanting to help her.**

"**I don't dare go near here unless there is a teacher around." Lenalee said looking around, just as she thought , no teachers around! She noticed Ariqa holding a bag which was probably ****inside her school bag during class. "Why do you hold a bag?" Lenalee asked " Personal reasons." Ariqa said.**

"**Help me take care of the bag while I get things to eat." Ariqa said passing the bag to Lenalee. She peered into the bag, seeing a pair of boots. Lenalee wondered why Ariqa would carry boots around.**

**Ariqa came back taking the bag and placing it by her side. Just then an army of members from Kerin's fan club surrounded the table they were at. Lenalee was struck with horror , Miranda hid under the table, Ariqa stayed unusually calm and continued eating. Kerin was not around, no one can stop the wrath the fan girls. **

**Ariqa sped up her eating speed and stood up her bag in her hands. She also pulled Lenalee and Miranda to a standing position. "Get ready to be free." She whispered to them. Suddenly she ran dodging the fan girls with speed and agility. Every fan girl ran after Ariqa, leaving the two alone.**

"**She sacrificed herself for people she hardly knew" Miranda cried. Not long later Ariqa came back. "You are fine!" Miranda cried. Ariqa smiled.**

**Lunchtime was over , everyone headed back to their classrooms but Mr Ta was late for lessons.**

"**Did you hear?" Lavi asked. "Hear what?" Allen replied. "The new girl she escaped the wrath of the fan girls." Lavi said excitedly. "Kerin's? If so must be a pro." Allen replied. " Oh , now I remember, I was hiding from my fan club when I saw Ariqa speeding pass and like 1 minute later the fan girls were on the hunt but I think the could not find her." He continued. Mr Ta walked in, interrupting every conversation. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note: Hi! Hope you like my story! Please review, I asked my sister to tell me if there are any reviews! **


	4. A Noah

… Its chapter 4!!! Maybe I should put the Noahs first?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was combined recess today and Lenalee really dreaded it because Kerin would come pester her.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Kerin said. Lenalee ignored him and walked away, wishing that he would go away.

Kerin blocked her and said, "Hey, where are you going?" Lenalee turned around, only to have Kerin blocking her again. Miranda dare not be near, Kerin is pretty good in martial arts! Miranda quickly seeked help from Ariqa.

"Ariqa! Lenalee is in trouble!!" Miranda cried. Ariqa quickly went to where Lenalee was and stood behind Kerin. She signaled Lenalee to run in her direction. Lenalee ran as fast as she could Ariqa quickly lead her to girls' toilet. "Thank you!" Lenalee said. "No need to." Ariqa replied.

Kerin walked away knowing that she would not come out until recess was over. He felt angry that a girl defeated him.

After school, Lenalee was nowhere to be found. Kerin knew that Ariqa helped her. He walked into a desolated alley of the streets.

"Hello, my boy or should I say new Noah?" A plump man holding an umbrella said. "Who are you?" Kerin asked. "I am the Earl Of Millennium."

"And why do you call me new Noah?" Kerin asked. "Because you are." The Earl said. Kerin became confused." The Earl explained about the world, akuma, Noahs, Exorcist, Innocence and the Black Order. Kerin was awakened to a Noah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess I put a Noah first…


	5. Revealation: Miranda

In Singapore its Holidays! But parents control them and drag me off to somewhere in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" The few of you are selected students to go overseas for 10 days." Mrs. Li explained. " Take this form to your parents and pass it to me tomorrow.

" I can't believe we got selected!" Lenalee exclaimed. " Ya, but I wonder how Ariqa got in, she is new." Miranda said, "I don't know but the teachers does seem to like her." Lenalee replied.

Lenalee ran off in another direction, her brother had called her for some reasons and Miranda was left alone. Miranda decided to go home.

Closing the door, she looked at her favorite clock, she could be so lonely without Lenalee. Just then, she heard an explosion outside the house. She opened the door and looked. There was a large circular object in the air and Ariqa was also in the air! Ariqa wore black and white with the cross on it. Ariqa attacked the circular object and it exploded. A woman with a gray face with crosses across her face appeared, sitting on another circular object. " Oh no, Noah." Ariqa muttered. The woman cornered her and pushed her nearer and nearer Miranda's house. Miranda closed the door abruptly and hid in a corner. The door opened by itself and Ariqa crashed on the ground. " I am Germaine." The weird woman introduced herself . "Miranda!" Ariqa shouted. Miranda was afraid and hugged her clock. " I see that there is a human here, I will explain." Germaine said. "I am a superior human, here to cleanse the world of such humans like you." She paused for a breath. " This girl here is what they call an Exorcist, following the wrong god." Miranda heard the line "Cleanse the world of such humans like you." "End of the world" came to her mind she screamed "I wished this would just disappear!" Her clock glowed and gave out power, forcing the Noah to retreat. Ariqa stepped into the glow, her injuries recovered. " Don't wish it now." Ariqa said. Miranda did so and Ariqa fell to the ground but is still conscious.

"Miranda, you are a host of Innocence." Ariqa smiled, she took out a notebook from her pocket and started to flip its pages. " Wait, you are an reincarnation." Ariqa said. "Since you are also going to China, I will take you to the Asian branch. Ariqa started explaining about Innocence, The Black Order, and all the things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short chapter…….Pls review!


	6. Asian Branch of The Black Order

Yay! Another Chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Come back safe!" Komui shouted. Lenalee smiled and turned back. Miranda was nervous, Ariqa was going to take her to some Black Order Branch in China. The teacher took them lead them in the airport.

Once on the plane Lenalee noticed that Miranda was nervous. "Why are you nervous?" She asked. "Well, I never had gone out of the country before without parents." Miranda lied.

A few days later, the group was in a tourist spot. The teacher gave them free time. "Yay!" Daisya from the senior class shouted. Ariqa quickly signaled to Miranda. Lenalee followed.

They arrived at a spot where there was nothing but grass. Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Daisya were there.

"We got lost." Allen said. "Will you believe me?" Ariqa said. "Ok." The boys replied. Ariqa swept away some grass, revealing a door. Ariqa lead them inside the underground. They reached a place that seemed to have people living inside. "I find here so familiar." Allen said. Just then a pink-haired girl passed by. "Hey, Ariqa." The girl said. "Just taking a reincarnation and the others are lost." Ariqa said. A man walked in. "Who is the reincarnation? By the way I am Chan Fu You." He said. Ariqa pointed to Miranda. "I am Fou, anyway you! Very familiar to me." Fou said pointing to Allen. Fu You took Miranda and left the others alone. "Where are you taking her!?" Lenalee shouted. "She will be safe." Ariqa said. "Anyway Ariqa, I so suspect there are a bunch of reincarnations." Fou said. Ariqa smiled.

Fou noticed the rest and told them abut the Black Order. Miranda came back, and Ariqa led them out.

Allen half-believed Fou, Lavi does not believe, Daisya isn't sure of believing and Kanda did not even listen to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! But it is short……..Review!


	7. First attack and Belief

Yay! Came back! Anyway I was wondering how people got so gay… Lavi 'strikes' at girls, Kanda is too anti-social and Komui loves his sis too much…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in another tourist spot, the teacher gave them free time. Miranda was unusually quiet and Ariqa was just normal. Miranda just strolled around ignoring everyone. Lenalee cried. The teacher was too busy taking photos and all to notice her.

Allen saw her and sat down on the grass beside her. "Why don't you talk to her about it?" He said. "I tried but she wouldn't say a thing." Lenalee cried. "I guess we will have to say that she has got something to do with the Black Order although I don't know if its true." Allen said. "I don't know, I'm very worried, my best friend getting into something which I think is dangerous and suspicious." She replied. Just then the teacher called them back.

"There seems to be a commotion on this newspaper article, whoever can read Chinese please translate it for us." The teacher said. Allen asked Lenalee "I thought you were born Chinese?" Lenalee could only reply " I wasn't born in a Country that uses Chinese, maybe Ariqa." Ariqa stepped forward and looked at the article. " It says.." Her eyes widened. " Weird looking monsters attacks school." She paused. "Its our school!" Everyone's face was struck with horror. " A man calling himself an Exorcist from the Black Order defeats them." She smiled but it disappeared as she read the next sentence. " 10 disappeared, leaving their clothes behind, supposedly caused by the monsters." " Oh no, I guess we have to believe it now." Allen whispered to Lenalee. Lavi was shocked.

That night, the few who went into the cave including Ariqa and Miranda met in Allen and Lavi's room (They are not gay, the teachers assigned them rooms and there is no girl/boy there!) " Just tell us who are you!" Daisya shrieked. "I am just an Exorcist and that man is my comrade." Ariqa said. " Then Miranda?" Daisya asked. " She has just been made into an Exorcist." She replied. Lenalee cried, Fou had mentioned to them that the exorcist's jobs were to defeat Akuma, those monsters and it was very dangerous. Miranda left.

During rest of the trip, Allen spent most of the time comforting Lenalee. " Why keep comforting her? Be Thankful that your fan club isn't here, and do you like her?" Lavi asked Allen. "I just felt I had to…" His cheeked showed a slight blush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Finally I can start Allen+Lenalee!

Ariqa: Miranda is still in shock

Me: Don't worry

Ariqa: ……


	8. Char intro and Terms

Just a char intro and terms

Allen Walker

Innocence: Clown Crown

Age: 14

He will grow to love Lenalee

Lenalee Lee

Age: 14

Innocence: Dark Boots

Will grow to love Allen at the same time as he starts liking her.

Lavi

Age: 14

Innocence: Hammer

He is very smart and likes building things

Miranda Lotto

Age: 14

Innocence: Time Record

First to be revealed reincarnation and was very shocked

Ariqa Ong

Innocence: Angel's Bone

Age: 14

An Exorcist and shush! Cant say much now

Kain Clarina

Innocence: Reminiscence Sight

Age: 16

Not telling, he has yet to appear

Yu Kanda

Innocence: Mugen

Age: 15

Same personality

Daisya Barry

Innocence: Charity Ball

Age: 13

Same personality

Kerin Alrin

Age: 15

Power: Same as Tyki

Handsome, 'cute', boastful

Germaine Jaclyn

Age: 25

Power: Same as Lulubell

Not telling, she barely appeared

Chan Fu You

Age: 27

Slightly same as Bak and his descendant.

Alina Forun

Innocence: Slight Claw

Age: 14

Not telling

Joy Riana

Innocence: Hunter's Band

Age: 18

Not telling

Claira Purina

Innocence: Sky's star

Age: 23

Not saying much

Kirina Amane

Innocence: Black Arrow

Age: 13

Not saying

----------------------------------------------------------------

Its seems that I introduced Characters that have not appeared……….And I didn't put some like Fou and other characters tat have not appeared

Terms

The First Battle-

It refers to the one in the original anime/manga

Second God's Crystal-

God created another crystal to replace the innocence destroy and was not separated till The Earl Of Millennium reappeared

Reincarnation-

Reincarnations of Exorcists who fought in the First Battle

This is not complete although I over-put the info


	9. Untitled

**Gonna put more Allen+Lenalee! And I can't think of a title for this chapter….**

"So you like her!" Lavi teased and Allen blushed harder. "Well, she is kind and pretty." Allen said. "You will have to defeat Kerin and your fan club then!" Lavi said.

" Ariqa! Is it a curse to be an exorcist?" Lenalee asked. "Some think so some don't, most of us fight for some reason or another, I fight for revenge of the death of my closest friend." Ariqa replied. "Akuma killed your friend!" Lenalee was shocked. " Yes, I didn't know about exorcist and all at that time." Ariqa said. "Fou mentioned that it is not a must to be an exorcist!" Lenalee exclaimed. " In Miranda's case its special because in her previous life, she fought in the First Battle and was in the batch that defeated the Earl." Ariqa explained. "Then so she must fight in this battle too?" Lenalee asked. " As it was predicted, yes." Ariqa said before leaving.

Lenalee didn't know what to feel, Miranda did not have a reason to fight, Ariqa fought for vengeance. Just then a man transformed into a monster in front of her. Ariqa got into action. " Oh no, lvl 2!" She sighed. The Akuma moved swiftly, dodging Ariqa's attack as well as injuring her. "Miranda!" Ariqa shouted. Miranda heard the cry and activated her Innocence." Ariqa recovered. Lenalee was frightened, the teachers were away, Miranda would fight and she still had her new boots on! She loved her boots. Suddenly her boots glowed greened and lifted her into the air. Allen just happen to see what is all the commotion about when a knife dropped from nowhere and turned his arm into a deformed sighted before turning into a long silver arm with sharp claws. Lenalee decided to kick the Akuma and Allen was still in shock. Ariqa, being the trained one, turned her sword into a bow and shot the Akuma down. With this the Akuma exploded.

"Allen, Lenalee seems you are both of same case as Miranda." Ariqa said as her injuries returned. "What!" Both said in unison. " I got to report back to the Black Order." Ariqa continued. Suddenly a man in a black uniform came running in. "Kain!" Ariqa cried. "Hey, Ariqa! Anyway you defeated the Akuma?" Kain asked. "Yes and found another two reincarnations." Ariqa replied. " Okay, so I will accompany you to wherever they stay to pack their things." Kain said. " Sure." Ariqa said in reply.

It wasn't long before they reached home. The school was anxious over the whole 'monster' incident and had another to worry about when Allen, Lenalee, Miranda and Ariqa disappeared altogether. The headmaster found a note on his table saying-

This is from the Black Order. We will send an Exorcist to your school soon. She will bear the cross on her clothes. Your school is identified as Akuma (The monsters that attacked your school.) hot spot.

-Black Order

P.S: The children that disappeared from your school will return soon

The headmaster, Mr. Toh was surprised and informed the authorities about it. Soon, police all over the world received a letter from the Black Order. The world began to worship Exorcists.

Soon enough, Allen, Lenalee and Miranda came back saying that they do not remember what happened during their absence. And Ariqa was still missing.

One day, a girl and boy walked into the school, bearing the cross on their uniforms, everyone was shocked, Ariqa did return but as an Exorcist. Kain was with her.

The only ones who don't seem shocked were the three that disappeared and returned.

Kerin, seeing that Ariqa was an Exorcist, knew why she defeated him before but he was given a special power that would definitely kill her and create more people like himself-

The individual power of passing through everything except for what he wants to touch and the common power between Noahs of creating a half-Noah breed that he planned to use on Lenalee but the condition was that she was strong enough.

"Allen, thank you for all the encouragement you gave me while in China." Lenalee said. "Its nothing!" Allen started to show red. " I know I shouldn't say this but…" Lenalee blushed. " But what?" Allen asked. It was after school and they were alone with no fan club to bother them. "I .." Lenalee hesitated. _Why can't I say it! He helped me so much and I fell for him but I don't know if he will accept me!_ Lenalee thought. Allen put a finger at her mouth causing her to blush harder. "Let me say something first." Allen said.

"I think I fell in love with you…" He continued with a red face. " Really?" Lenalee asked her face turned red too. "I think I fell for you too.." Lenalee said at last. Both of them were unusually red at their faces now. They hugged each other until………… Lavi appeared! "It seems that you confessed your love!" Lavi teased and Ariqa walked over with Kain. "There are love stories in the Black Order you know, the greatest one being…. the names are lost but both of you are the reincarnations of them!" Ariqa said happily. "After that first love story more appeared so it was known as Black Order's first lovers." Kain said. This caused them to blush further. " Anyway, Ariqa, never heard that you can tease!" Lavi joked. "Why can't exorcists have fun?" Ariqa replied, smiling.

A voice came out from Ariqa's bag. "Ariqa! Disappear with the reincarnations!" it said.

Ariqa took out a adorable flying, circular object and said " Got it!" Before running with the rest, leaving Lavi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It seems to be the longest chapter I did……………….**

**Ariqa: Miranda recovered**

**Me: I didn't put much of her recovering.**

**Ariqa: She did when she fought in this Chapter**

**Kain: Why can't I appear earlier!**

**Ariqa: You are the second Exorcist!**

**Kain: But can't I appear at the same time as Ariqa?**

**Me: Its all part of the plot**

**Joy: And when am I appearing?**

**Me: Soon**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another Chapter!**

" What! The place you have been staying at all the time was..." Allen exclaimed. "Well ever since technology advanced, the Black Order built a branch in almost every country, for this country… Its not built yet so…" Ariqa explained. "This place counts as a temporary one." Kain continued.

The three reincarnations looked at the huge mansion standing in front of them. Ariqa rushed them and they followed her in. "Alina!" Ariqa exclaimed. Another girl in exorcist uniform rushed forward. "Ariqa! Long time no see! I thought you totally disappeared until now!" The girl spoke with much Singlish. " You just become exorcist hah? Who find you one?" Ariqa replied in Singlish. Lenalee was totally baffled by their use of English.

"General Rin lah! Anyway you what general?" Alina said. Allen became puzzled too. " General Derick lor." Ariqa replied. Miranda also got confused. " You here got what mission?" Ariqa asked. " Help find the dunno what reincarnations lah, as long is help dunno which exorcist lah." Alina replied. " Excuse me, what are you talking?" Lenalee asked at last. "The language of our hometown, broken English, she is my friend back there." Ariqa explained. "So you are the exorcist?" Alina asked. "I guess so, the Order did tell me they are sending another exorcist to help" Ariqa replied. "How is Rena?" Ariqa asked. " She is still worried over your disappearance, but it can't be helped." Alina replied. Ariqa noticed that rests were around so she led them to their rooms quickly.

"The English they speak is really weird." Lenalee said. "True and if we are ever sent on a mission there, we will never learn the language." Allen replied.

Back in the city, Lavi was trying to build a birdhouse for the garden. "Argh! First they came and gone and now my hammer is missing!" He sighed. "Eh? A hammer?" He picked up the hammer from the ground and noticed it was too small but it was better than nothing. He started hammering.

"So there is a Noah around?" Ariqa asked. "Yes, because there was an unusual amount of Akuma in the school than the rest of the city." Alina replied.

"Lenalee, where are you? You still have to take the test." Kerin whispered.

"Don't worry so much about your love." Germaine said.

**Yes I know another short chapter with Singlish.**

**Ariqa: So glad I could speak my preferred language again!**

**Alina: I finally appeared!**

**Joy: When am I appearing?**

**Me: When did this one come out?**

**Kain; who is Rena?**

**Ariqa: My sister.**

**Review pls!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The new chapter! **

Kerin looked into the mirror, his marks that identify him as a Noah has yet to appear, the Earl said that it would come soon. He decided to use the time for his abilities to appear for finding Lenalee. The Earl mentioned that a half-Noah breed can be created but a Noah can only create 3 of them and these people must be special. Lenalee was supposed to be the first one he would turn into a half-Noah.

"Allen, guess what Kain found in the streets?" Lenalee said. " I don't know." Allen replied. Lenalee placed a piece of paper on the table. It had Lavi's picture on it and the passage below it said-

_Boy missing. Last seen at home building a birdhouse. If you have any information on his whereabouts please call XXXXXXXXX._

"Lavi is missing!" Allen exclaimed. "What!" shouted Miranda. "Kain said that it was just like any missing person poster." Lenalee explained. "Lavi had gone missing? Don't tell me its akuma!" Allen's face turned pale. "Allen! Calm down, he might be a reincarnation too!" Lenalee said. "I hope so…" Allen replied."Guys! We will be going back to the HQ soon, at night so pack up!" Ariqa announced suddenly. "Ariqa! You frightened me!" Allen exclaimed.

Meanwhile in India, "You better shut your mouth up and follow us!" A girl in exorcist uniform said. "Yes! And you better do everything we say!" Another exorcist girl commanded. "I don't even know your names!" Lavi said. "Me? I am Kirina Amane!" one of them said. "I am Joy Riana!" the other said. "Why are you dragging me along with you, exorcists!" Lavi asked. "Because… you will be so needed with the Black Order!" Amane said.

**Ya I know its short……….**

**Joy: Can I appear more please!**

**Amane: Me too!**

**Me: I will see..**

**Joy & Amane: PLEASE!!!!!**

**Me: Alright!!!!!!**

**Review!!!PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**YAY!!! Another Chapter up!**

Ariqa wore a jacket over her uniform, hiding the cross. She packed the rest of her clothes and golem.

"Allen, what a big bag you are carrying!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Don't tell me you packed your school books too." Ariqa said. "Yes..." Allen replied. "Allen! Exorcist training is not going to use any of these!" She exclaimed. Allen quickly unpacked all the books. "So the golems…" Kain asked. "Oh ya!" Ariqa's face brightened up, she quickly opened the mailbox and took out a parcel.

Opening it up, she took out a few materials: three balls with horns on top of it, three wings and three tails. "You will have to connect all these by yourself!" She announced. "Golems are programmed in such a way that should its owner be missing, it can locate him/her." She continued. "The Black Order can only build the insides." Said Alina as she walked in, taking out a blue golem. Ariqa took out a white golem while Kain took out a green one. "During the First Battle, they used to be only black and only for communication but one general created a golden one that could take pictures and record videos as well." Ariqa explained. "But these are all…" Allen said, looking at the plain, half-built golems. Kain went into the storeroom and took out several containers. Alina told them to assemble the golems first. "I want gold." Allen said. "Me too!" Lenalee said. Miranda chose black.

Still in India… "Where are you two taking me!?" Lavi asked. "We have to recover an Innocence first, before taking you back to the Order." Joy replied. 

Lenalee settled down beside Allen in the plane. "The Black Order… How does it look like?" She said. " I don't know, but I hope it's not scary." Allen replied.

Hours flew by and they reach England. Outside the airport, Ariqa led them inside a bus. Before long they reached a cliff, a very tall one. "Don't tell me we have to climb it, and it seems all familiar." Allen said. Lenalee and Miranda said the same thing. They heaved a sigh of relief as Ariqa led them into an under waterway.

"Can we name our golems?" Allen asked. Ariqa replied with a yes. "Timcanpy!" Allen shouted.

"Hello there, you must be the reincarnations right?" A beautiful woman said. Allen stared at her and Lenalee pulled his ear. "Ariqa, go and get some rest, I will do the rest." She said. "Okay, Roze." Ariqa said, heading off to another direction. "Ok, this is the Black Order, I am Roze and I will take you around the order.' Roze said.

"Shun…" Ariqa said. "Ariqa! You are back!" A boy replied. Ariqa's cheeks started to turn red she suppressed the blush quickly. "Ya, nice to see you again!" Ariqa said rushing to her room. _He…I thought that he would be on a mission! I… _She thought. Someone knocked on her door, she opened it. "Are you okay?" Shun asked. "Yes, of course!" Ariqa lied as she started to blush.

"You sure? Your face looks red." Shun continued. "Just a little sunburn." Ariqa lied. "Okay then." Shun closed the door and walked away. Ariqa's face turned really red instantly.

"What the!" sighed Allen and the rest as they looked around in the tall tower. It was really big and had a gothic design.

**Yay, Ariqa likes someone!**

**Ariqa: Why did you do this! (Face is very red)**

**Me: Just in the plot!**

**Shun: Huh? What happened? **


	13. Chapter 12

**I decided to put pairings among almost all the characters  And I realized I put too many female exorcists so I am going to put more male ones.**

"Miranda! I thought your room was there!" Lenalee said. "Sorry!" Shouted Miranda as she scrambled to her room. "I think this place is really big…" Lenalee sighed. "Oh, Allen! You got lost too?" She said as Allen walked by. "No but where is Ariqa's room some Kaito guy is looking for her. "Oh, I don't know about that…I never saw her since Roze took us around the tower. "Kaito is looking for Ariqa?" A man said. "Yes..." Allen replied. "Oh, her room is er... There!" He said. "Thanks!" Allen thanked him and headed to Ariqa's room, Lenalee followed him.

"Ariqa?" Allen knocked on the door. "Yes?" Ariqa said from inside. "Er... Kaito is looking for you." He continued. Ariqa opened the door. "Thanks." Said Ariqa as she rushed away.

**Somewhere in the order-**

"Even in the First Battle there was not much fame about us in the world!" A voice said. "The First Battle ended two centuries ago and people act differently at that time." Another said. "Its too late to do anything about it now." The third voice replied.

"What is it now?" Ariqa asked. "How's Alina?" Kaito asked. "She is very fine and don't summon me just because of your obsession over her!" Ariqa said. "Okay." Kaito said. Ariqa left the office.

"Kaito got crazy over Alina again?" Shun asked. Ariqa's face turned red suddenly, "Yes! Of course!" She said and rushed back to her room. Lenalee and Allen noticed the situation and the truth rushed before their eyes. "Ariqa likes him." Lenalee whispered to Allen. "We discovered something!" Allen replied quietly.

They walked away. "Oh no! Where are we now!?" Allen gasped. "Oh no!" Lenalee said. The gothic walls of the Order scared them and it didn't help that they were lost. "So, Kaito is really crazy over Alina?" A voice said. "He just summoned Ariqa just for the sake of asking about Alina!" Shun replied. "How did he get here so fast?" Lenalee was confused. "When Alina comes back, I don't know what he will do." The unknown voice said. "He will do some unimaginable action, Gereld." "Aren't those the reincarnations?" Shun said. "Hi! We are lost." Allen explained. "Oh, I will help you." Shun replied.

Kerin looked into the mirror, his holy marks finally appeared. "Finally, boy, your powers surfaced!" Germaine said. " Lets see… My first kill…" Kerin said. "Attack your school!" Germaine suggested. Kerin grinned.

"Akuma!!!" A voice could be heard screaming, more screams followed. Kerin sat on top of one akuma and watched the 'movie' from above.

"Kain! Akuma are attacking the school!" Alina shouted. "Okay!" Kain replied. They rushed out of the house and flew to the school. "This amount of akuma!" Kain said. "I guess it's true that there is a Noah around." Alina replied.

"Here are your uniforms and boots, they are special." Kaito said. "I forgot to summon you earlier." He continued. "The boots allow you to fly. We invented it so that fighting would be much easier." He explained. "Lenalee, you won't need the boots, yours can fly, kick and much more." Kaito said. "These only can fly but yours, can accelerate to the speed of sound, kick, step on water, etc." He explained. So mine are better?" Lenalee asked.

**I know its short….**

**Kain: The akuma!**

**Me: You will defeat them…**

**Review pls!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Having a slight writer's block… But anyway here it is!**

Akuma were destroyed as the two exorcists carried on fighting. Kain noticed Kerin sitting on one of the akuma. "You…" Kain muttered. "Exorcists huh, I am a Noah, your enemy but the Earl wants a more dramatic death of you, so won't kill you now." Kerin said. Kerin disappeared and left the akuma. "Kain!" Alina cried. "A Noah!" Kain said. Kain carried on fighting.

Back in the Order 

"A Noah?" Kaito said. "Yes, He said about a dramatic death." Kain replied. "Okay, got it." Kaito replied and put down the phone.

"What do you mean by you found out my secret?" Ariqa asked. "You showed it on your face." Lenalee replied. "Well, the…" Allen was interrupted by a loud crash. Ariqa said " Don't worry, its not uncommon, the science department are probably inventing something." Ariqa walked away.

The gates of the order opened revealing Amane, Joy and Lavi. "This will be where you will be staying." Joy said. Lavi was dragged into the Order by force.

"So you are the reincarnation." Kaito said. "REINCARNATION!!!" Lavi screamed. "So they didn't tell you." Kaito said. "I was dragged here!" Lavi replied. "Never mind, I will get an exorcist to take you around." Kaito said. "Roze! Get Shun here!" He shouted. Not long later, Shun arrived. "Take this reincarnation around and let him meet the others too." Kaito said. "Yes." Shun replied.

"Er, is there an Allen or Lenalee here? And Miranda!" Lavi asked. "How did you know?" Shun said. "I will take you to see them now." He continued.

"Lavi!!!" Allen shouted. "Allen!" Lavi shouted. "I guess you all know each other then." Shun said laughing.

"Alina, drop your mission and come back now." Kaito said. "Yes." Alina replied.

**I know this is really short but I got this writer's block**.

**Ariqa: ….**

**Shun; why didn't you tell me that Lavi knew the rest.**

**Me: Kaito didn't know**

**Review please!**


	15. Akuma sister

…** I finally got over the BLOCK Yay!!!**

"Why did you call me back?" Alina asked. "Er, there was a Noah around and you joined not long ago." Kaito lied, the true reason he called her back was because, yes a Noah but not because she only just joined but it was because he loved her. Alina believed him and left the office.

"I would dare say Kaito called her back because of love." Gereld said. "Not too loudly!" Shun replied. "Oops! Anyway, the girl is quite cute." Gereld commented. "Every girl is cute to you!" Shun teased.

"I should send her on this mission, only akuma no Noah" Kaito said to himself. "Ah yes, the reincarnations need some training" He thought.

"Shun, Ariqa, Alina, Gereld, Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi." Roze shouted.

"Go to the office!" She continued.

"Gereld, Alina, Miranda, Lavi, go to Germany and recover this innocence." Kaito said passing a file to Gereld. "Shun, Ariqa, Allen and Lenalee, go to Singapore, Akuma getting big there." Kaito continued passing a file to Ariqa. Before Gereld left the office, Kaito whispered to him, "Protect Alina."

Ariqa's face was really red now. Allen and Lenalee laughed secretly.

"This is probably the demo-mission for you guys so that you will learn how to move around in the airports and all." Shun said as he rowed the boat to the outside.

"This is the difficult part, you probably went through this, but girls are probably thinking this is easy." Shun explained as he led them through the airport.

Lenalee remembered the time when Ariqa first brought them to the Order, it was pretty easy to get through the security.

Finally they were on the plane. "What the! It wasn't that difficult before! Allen exclaimed. "We are known as missing people around the world and anyone might recognize us." Ariqa explained with her face still red.

"Welcome to Singapore!" Ariqa said happily. "Let me see, lets hail a cab first." Shun said. "XXXXXX please." Shun said to the driver. "We will report to the branch here first, almost every country has a branch." Shun said.

"We will rest for the night." Ariqa announced. Allen and Lenalee looked at the hotel. "The dumb Kaito!!! He gave us too little money for the hotel. Only three rooms." Shun said. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, "We can share one!" They said. Ariqa went up to the counter and started talking.

Ariqa pulled up a mask and gave the others a card. "Meet here tomorrow at 7 a.m." Shun said.

Allen and Lenalee hesitantly entered the room, at least there were two separate beds! "At least Ariqa knows…" Allen sighed.

Gereld looked into the purse, it contained too much money. "Baka Kaito, his craziness is really…" He sighed.

The next morning, "Allen! Faster!" Lenalee knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Ok!!!" Allen replied. Allen came out wearing jeans and holding shirt in hand. Lenalee blushed slightly and rushed into the bathroom.

"They are late." Ariqa said with her face red. "I guess the sharing room thing must have slowed them down." Shun replied. "What are you thinking?" Ariqa asked. "Sorry!!!" Lenalee ran out. "Allen was so slow and we kind of overslept." She explained. Allen walked in. "Okay, let's get to work." Ariqa said.

Ariqa can't wear her mask in public so she hung her head down. "MONSTER!!!" Someone screamed. They activated their Innocences quickly and started attacking. They rushed to the cemetery nearby. "This is a good source of Akuma." Shun said. Ariqa's face turned white, tears flowed down her cheeks. "Ariqa! What happened!?" Shun asked. She pointed to a nearby grave, inscribed on it was-

_Rena Ong_

_1990-2007_

"My sister…" Ariqa cried. A man stood nearby and recognized Ariqa. "Ariqa!" This man cried. "Ariqa looked up and saw her father in mourning clothes. "FATHER! Rena, she.." Ariqa cried. "She died in grief, and soon your mother disappeared." Ariqa's father said. "Her mother must have called for Rena." Shun said. "Rena and mother…akuma…" Ariqa said. "Akuma?" her father said. " You must have read the news right?" Shun said lifting up his jacket, revealing the cross. "You guys… are exorcists!" Ariqa's father was shocked. "Ariqa too." Shun replied. "I am Fred." Ariqa's father introduced himself. "You better hide, akuma will kill you." Allen said. "But Ariqa…" Fred said. "We will handle everything." Shun said turning his attention back to Ariqa. "Ariqa, we will have to destroy the akuma, only then we can save her." He said. "Alright." Ariqa replied. Shun explained about souls and akuma to Allen and Lenalee before he looked for akuma.

"We have to help!" Lenalee said. "Of course!" Allen replied.

Ariqa worked super hard, destroying every akuma at first sight. _The head of the Singapore branch mentioned about a hundreds of death in a few days, might be Rena. _Shun thought. As more souls were freed, the search began to be more frantic. "Ariqa! Don't exhaust yourself!" Shun said as it was already midnight. "No, I have to…" Ariqa said before fainting. "Ariqa!" Shun shouted. Allen and Lenalee rushed over. "She exhausted herself." Shun said.

The next morning, Ariqa woke up. _Oh no, must work harder._ She thought. Shun read her mind. "Don't Ariqa, you are too weak." He said. "Yes, you must rest." Lenalee said. But…" Ariqa replied weakly. An akuma arrived, Ariqa activated her Innocence. "No!" Shun shouted. "I must!" Ariqa replied.

"Ariqa, its Level 2!" Shun said. Ariqa ignored him.

"Ariqa dear sister." The akuma said. "I don't want to kill you but I have to!" The akuma continued. "Rena…" Ariqa muttered as her Innocence takes on new form! Her sword turning into a bow, an arrow appearing in her hands. "Her Innocence is parasitic type so she can change its form." Shun explained. "I am parasitic too, Allen, you too." Shun said. "Why don't we attack." Lenalee asked. "She wants to save her sister." Shun replied.

"Angel's shot!" Ariqa cried. Shooting her arrow, Rena akuma was shot. Rena's spirit was freed from the akuma. "Ariqa, please save the others." Rena's spirit said before disappearing. Ariqa deactivated her Innocence as tears flowed down her face. "I wish you peace, Rena." She said.

Before leaving, Ariqa prayed at Rena and her mother's grave.

**This is the longest chapter!!! 1000+ words at last!!!**

**Ariqa: Rena…**

**Me…**

**Shun: Is there any way to cure it?**

**Me: It will in time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi! I am back! I just created a blog for Ariqa and Shun! Making Kain's soon.**

"KAITO! Did you know you gave us too little money!" Shun shouted. "No, I must have put lesser by accident!" Kaito lied. Shun knew he couldn't get anything out of this so he left.

Somewhere in world… 

"Uncle Skin!" A girl not more than eleven years old shouted. "Good girl." Said a man patting on the girl's head. "Devit!" This girl said enthusiastically. "Hey, Road." Devit replied. "Isn't Jasdero here?" Road asked. "He will be late." Devit said.

"Lenalee, wanna go outside for a while?" Allen asked. "Okay." Lenalee replied, staying in the Order all day was boring.

Roaming the streets, they found a miniature ark. "Allen, this seems familiar!" Lenalee said. "Maybe its because we are reincarnations?" Allen replied. "Guess so." Lenalee said taking Allen's hand. "But I wonder why we don't find the streets so familiar?" Allen asked. "…The first battle ended so long ago, and more modern buildings are built." Lenalee explained. Allen blamed himself for not thinking about that. "Its okay!" Lenalee said reading his mind.

"MONSTER!!!" Someone screamed from nearby. Recognizing the akuma, they activated their Innocences.

After all the akuma were defeated, they headed back to the Order. "Akuma rage." Sighed Lenalee. "Ya, so many akuma…" Allen continued. "Really?" Ariqa said in her recovered state. "Hello! I am back!" Alina announced. "Did you realize you had too much money for your mission?" Ariqa asked. "How did you know!" Alina exclaimed. " Never mind about that."

"Shun, Ariqa! Two reincarnations are found!" Kaito shouted.

**I know this is short and talks about nothing in particular… But it is the start of more ShunxAriqa… Please forgive me.**

**Ariqa: Another mission with him!!!**

**Me: Hee Hee!**

**Ariqa: What the…**

**Anyway this is Ariqa's blog www.ariqa-theExorcist. and Shun's www.shun-theExorcist. **


	17. Chapter 16

……**I won't be updating this story till around next year cos I will be in the other end of the world away from my computer…**

"Daisya! Krory!" Ariqa exclaimed. "I better call Kaito." She continued. "Hey, Shun, how is the black order now?" Kain asked. "Same as before."

"Kaito, I suspect someone to be a reincarnation so I will be staying for a while." Ariqa said. "Fine." Kaito replied from the other side of the phone.

"Shun, there might be another reincarnations." Ariqa said with her face red. "So we will be staying?" Shun asked. Ariqa replied with a yes.

Back in the Order

"Lenalee! Tell me what secret you found!!!" Kaito demanded. "Errr…." Lenalee muttered. "Allen! Now, tell me!" Kaito said. "But…" Allen muttered. "Tell me now, you two." Kaito said picking up a drill. "AH! Okay, Ariqa likes Shun." Allen whispered. "Oh, I see!" Kaito said. " Well, bye bye!!!" Kaito said happily, skipping away.

"I better look for that guy." Ariqa said.

As soon as she found Kanda, she started following him, secretly. To his swordplay lessons and project meetings. _His innocence might not activate till akuma comes._ She thought, waiting for an akuma.

The akuma attacked, leaving nothing in sight. The sword that Kanda keeps glowed. Ariqa brighten up and defeated the akuma. As Kanda held his sword, she pulled him away into the air. "Baka! Ariqa!" He shouted.

Ariqa took him to the house.

"So this is the last one?" Shun asked. "Yes." Ariqa said as her face turned red. "Lets go home then!" Shun said.

Kanda protested but nothing happened.

**Another dumb and short chapter… Another writer's block…**


	18. Chapter 17

I found a life savior! A laptop!!! So I decided to make the next chapter! Happy Birthday Allen!

The Order was busy not because of AKUMA but Christmas! Everyone helped out with the decorations and of course mistletoes were hung. Kanda protested loudly but no one bothered about him except for Lavi who just called him "Yu-Chan!" The reincarnations receive a 'special training' from one of the exorcists, Gereld!

"Kaito loves to match make and the ones who were matchmaked might not even know about it." Gereld said. "…You mean we wont know?" Allen asked. "He never reveals his plans to anybody." Gereld replied. "He is going to match make Ariqa and Shun." Lenalee whispered to Allen. "And there's this General who loves to drink…" Gereld continued.

Ariqa stayed in her room-this way she won't get under any mistletoe. Unless she was helping with the decorations. Kaito planned a great Christmas party and everyone had to go (Kaito forced them).

CHRISTMAS PARTY AT DA BLACK ORDER 

**PLEASE COME IN CHRISTMAS THEMED CLOTHES**

**IT IS ENCOURAGED THAT YOU COME WITH A PARTNER**

**THERE WILL BE LOTS OF FOOD AND DECORATIONS**

Ariqa put the card aside, she was sure the card was wrote specially. 'There will be lots of food' was meant for those who loved to eat and parasitics, 'It is encouraged to that you come with a partner' was meant for matchmaking purposes. The decorations would mean mistletoes. "Stupid Kaito." She muttered. But she had to go anyway. "Christmas themed clothes…" She sighed, all the clothes in her wardrobe were uniforms! She never wore anything other than her uniform ever since she became an exorcist. She heard a knock on the door, "Come in." She said. Alina opened the door. " Christmas themed clothes…" Alina said. "I was also brooding over this" Ariqa replied. "Maybe we could make them ourselves!" Alina suggested. "Okay…" Ariqa said and got some paper. "Design first." She continued. "I will design my own! Meet when we finished the designs!" Alina said happily, leaving the room. Ariqa picked up a pencil and started drawing. The whole design looked very much like her uniform except for the colors and some minor details.

Lenalee and Miranda decided to do the same so they tagged along with them. "Ariqa, it looks like your uniform!" Lenalee exclaimed. "I know but I can't think of anything else!" Ariqa replied. "Oh ya! Allen's birthday is coming! What should I get him?" Lenalee wondered.

Kaito, hearing that Allen's birthday was coming, decided to have a birthday party for him too. "Lenalee, you shall have a large part in it!" He whispered to himself.

The day finally came! Kaito was the most enthusiastic of all.

Ariqa was forever looking at the ceiling, the rest didn't have to bother at all. Escaping from mistletoes was her forte. And the rest just followed what she did. (She believes in conservative Asia) At last everyone reached the lounge except for Allen who was tricked into coming late. "Allen's birthday party cum Christmas party?" Shun asked. "Yep!" Kaito said.

**I know its short but gomenasai!!!! **

**Pairings between OCs**

**ShunxAriqa**

**GereldxAmane**

**Kaito's obsession over Alina.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry long delay…. I was stuck with studying and homework.**

It was exactly 5 days from the party. "The new year." Ariqa said. Kaito had sent her on a mission with Shun. (Again!)

"Its nice isn't it?" Shun asked. Ariqa's face turned a red. "Ya." She replied.

///At the Order///

"Everyone! There will be a new scientist with us today!" Kaito announced. "Komui?" Lenalee muttered. "Let me introduce! Komui Lee!" Kaito continued. "Komui!" Lenalee shouted. "LENALEE!!!" Komui shouted even louder. "Brother!" Lenalee cried.

"Tokyo? Edo?" Ariqa muttered. "The Ark? The first battle?" Shun said. "Its not like the Earl would use the ark again." He continued.

"First, check for akuma. Then, look for Innocence." Ariqa said. " Same ole things!" Shun sighed.

"MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard. "Ne, lets go!" Shun said. "Hai." Ariqa replied.

"Michiyo! Monsters!" A boy shouted. "Hai!" Michiyo grabbed her bag and ran. Several akuma surrounded them. Michiyo's bag glowed. "huh?" She was surprised. Shun and Ariqa got there in time. "Ariqa, take her!" Shun shouted. Ariqa took the two kids away.

"Where are you taking us?" Michiyo asked. "Somewhere safe." Ariqa replied. They finally got to a back alley.

Michiyo opened her bag and took out the glowing thing. "My penknife?" "Must be innocence." Ariqa said in response. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "An exorcist." Ariqa smiled. "Taiki-chan…." Michiyo said. "It's okay." Taiki said. Ariqa took out her golem and spoke, "Shun, are you fine?" "Yes, where are you?" A voice came out from the golem. "In a back alley, about 2 streets away." Ariqa replied. "Okay." The voice said again.

Shun found his way to where Ariqa, Michiyo and Taiki was. "The girl could be a host a innocence." Ariqa said. "Show us what you can do with your penknife." Shun said. "Huh?" Michiyo said. "Just cut something." Ariqa said. Michiyo scrapped the floor and a huge hole appeared. "Must be…" Ariqa said. "Shun, you explain." Ariqa continued. Shun talked about the Black Order.. etc.

"But….I can't leave my brother!!!" Michiyo exclaimed. "Its your choice, just consider it." Ariqa said.

**Sorry for short chapter…. And delay…. I got a huge writer's block… and school caught up on me…**


	20. Chapter 19

I apologize for the short chapter in the last update…I will try to make it as long as I could make it.

"I can't choose…" Michiyo said. "Never mind, take your time." Ariqa said. "Lets go somewhere before akuma get to us." Shun said.

"Some abandoned house?" Ariqa sighed. The house was very neat, the only fault was clothes left on the floor. "The owners got killed by akuma." Shun said. "I doubt the akuma would come again." Ariqa said. "Yes, they wouldn't expect anyone to be here anymore." Shun replied. "But how would they know?" Michiyo asked. "They are smart." Ariqa explained.

"The Earl shall have Japan back!" A man in a top hat and casual clothes said.

Michiyo clutched her Innocence tightly, she didn't know what to do with it. Shun and Ariqa discussed about the Innocence quietly. "If she refuses we will have to turn it into raw innocence or take the whole thing." "It's the same either way, there will still be Innocence." "I don't think we should turn it into raw innocence, it will get quite noticeable." "It does make sense." "So we will keep it as it is." As soon as they finished the discussion, they got some rest.

"Noah-sama! There are exorcists in the area!" A voice said. "Is that so?" A Noah replied. "Yes! But we lost track of them." The voice continued.

_What would you choose? _A voice rang in Michiyo's head. _A choice between family and the world is difficult. _Another voice said. _Which is more important?_ The first voice said again. _I don't know!" _The second voice shouted. Michiyo looked at Taiki. "I can't choose…" She whispered. A loud crash woke them all. A Noah walked into the house.

"Shun, take them and go!" Ariqa shouted. "But..." Shun muttered. "Just go!" Ariqa shouted again. Shun hesitated for a while and ran.

"Noah, who are you?" She asked. "Oh, I am Zenith." The Noah answered. "Zenith, I will kill you." The exorcist said. "You can't kill me and I won't kill you." Zenith said. "Why? For some plans that the Earl of Millennium made?" Ariqa replied. "Bingo!" Zenith smirked. Ariqa attacked him suddenly. Zenith evaded them easily. "You think you can defeat me with such lousy attacks?" Zenith laughed. " Darkness." Ariqa said. Every light in the vicinity diminished with only darkness left. "Oh, you can do this?" Zenith said. A series of attacks rained onto him. He was injured but not dead. "You can only injure me but never kill me." He laughed once more. Ariqa could not keep up with the Darkness for long and the lights reappeared. Ariqa dropped on her knees, panting. She decided on one last attack.

"Light Death!" She said. An arrow in the shape of a cross shot out from her Innocence. Zenith was shot but he pulled out the arrow instantly. Smirking he said, "You think a lowly exorcist like you can defeat me?" He got closer to her and put his hand around her neck. Pushing her against the wall, he tightened his grip. Ariqa struggled to breathe. "You will never kill me!" He said. Just as Ariqa was about to die, he released and disappeared. Ariqa collapsed, taking in all the air she can.

"Ariqa!" Shun shouted. "Shun…" Ariqa managed before fainting. "Fainted but not dead." Shun said to himself while checking her pulse.

"Ariqa-san!" Michiyo and Taiki exclaimed. "She's fine, just fainted." Shun said. Both of them sighed. "At this time, both of you should sleep." Shun said. They had found another abandoned house, but this time the owners had escaped not died. Michiyo realized that it was 'kid's bedtime' and she dragged Taiki along with her reluctantly.

_Everyone was dead, lying on the ground. Lenalee took a step forward, rushing to Allen. "Allen!" She shouted. "Lenalee…Go on living." He said and died peacefully. She saw Komui's lifeless body. "No! Not the science department too!" She cried._

Lenalee awoke, "Just a dream…" She said.

"So have I fallen for her now?" Shun said quietly to himself. He squeezed her hand, "Don't you know I love you?" he said.

Alina collapsed, her hands covering her ears. "I don't get a good feeling." She said.

"No!" Joy said. "This spinning headache and premonition." She continued.

Amane fell on her knees, her finder rushed to her. "Just a premonition." She said.

Shun felt a sense of death,

God knows what happened to all the exorcists.

"_Death, death, death, DEATH" A voice said. "Who are you? Ariqa asked. "DEATH,DEATH,DEATH!!!" The voice continued._

"NO!!!" Allen shouted. "Just another dream." He sighed.

Ariqa woke up. "Ariqa! You alright?" Shun asked. "The Noah!"

Finally this chapter up!!! Yep, something is going to happen:) 


	21. Chapter 20

**I am now stuck with two math papers… But I managed to find time anyway…**

* * *

Ariqa was only a meter away from the door when Shun suddenly put his arms around her. She blushed furiously. "No, don't go." Shun said. "But, I have to defeat him!" Ariqa protested. She enjoyed this moment but she knew she had to go. Ariqa tried to pull away from his hug but to no avail- She was still weak. "The dream I had, it's all about death." Ariqa said. "I had a huge sense of dread too, so don't go alone." Shun replied. "We will solve Michiyo's problem first so please." Shun continued. "But…" Ariqa muttered. "Just don't go." Ariqa thought hard, _should I go? Should I not go? _She realized that she was actually too weak to fight and that she didn't know where was the Noah, so she chose not to. "Alright, I won't, but the next time I see him, I will not hesitate." She said. Shun agreed. He let go of her, letting her go out of the room.

"Ariqa-san! Are you alright?" Michiyo asked. "I am fine." Ariqa smiled. "Taiki, could you leave us for a minute?" Shun asked. "Okay." Taiki said as he walked out of the room.

"Have you made your decision?" Ariqa asked. "I am sorry, you can take my Innocence, I won't go." Michiyo paused. "I don't want Taiki and my parents worrying, my parents have yet to return from a business trip, and if they don't see me when they come back, and Taiki tells everything to them, they will be worried sick." She continued. She put her Innocence on the table. "Its okay." Ariqa said. Shun took the Innocence. Michiyo walked to the other room, where Taiki was. Shun and Ariqa went out.

"Allen, I got a dream." Lenalee said. "I got one too, death, just death, for the upcoming apocalypse." Allen replied. "Will this world just fade away?" Lenalee said sadly. "God knows." Allen said. _God_ The word repeated itself in her mind. Seeing Lenalee in sadness, Allen embraced her. "Thank you, Allen." She said. "WHAT YOU DOING TO MY LENALEE???!!!" Komui shouted. (He is still oblivious on their relationship.) And yes, chaos…

"Is this year our dream said we should be?" Road asked. "I think so." Tyki said. "But how did we get this dream?" Lulubell wondered. "God knows" Skin said. _God_ this word left a huge imprint in their minds. All of them, Road, Tyki, Lulubell, Jasdero, Devit and Skin. The streets of England, or rather Britain (They preferred to use Britain.) was as per usual. But they have never been to England before, yet the feeling of Déjà vu came. They came as family, altogether as they felt they had a huge affinity to this place. _Our past lives_ this was what they thought. _A tall tower then the streets_ this was their dream.

Road suddenly stopped, her eyes turned as if she is being hypnotized. "Allen Walker." She said. She woke up from her trance when Skin shook her violently. "What happened?" Her family asked her with worry painted all over their faces. "What did I do?" She was puzzled. "You were in a trance and all you said was 'Allen Walker'." Tyki explained. "Allen Walker, he seems familiar but I know I knew no one called Allen Walker." Road replied.

"I don't if to feel sad or happy that Michiyo chose not to become an exorcist." Shun said.

"I don't know too." Ariqa said. "Ariqa…." Shun said. "Yes?" She asked. He suddenly held her hand, which cause both of them to blush. Ariqa kept silent. Shun stopped walking abruptly. He put his free hand on Ariqa's shoulder, moving the one holding hers to her shoulder as well. Leaning forward, his heart beat faster, Ariqa's as well. His lips met hers, signifying a kiss. Both blushed hard. Shun finally let go. "I am sorry." He said. "Its okay." Ariqa replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay…. I had a lot of HOMEWORK TO DO…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Argh, the devil called homework caught up again!**

The whole order was turned upside down. Ariqa and Shun looked at each other before looking back. "Did something happen here?" A voice from behind them said. It was Muthu, an exorcist.

Miranda staggered out from all the debris (just exaggerating!). Ariqa hurried to her and asked, "Miranda, what happened?" "Allen was hugging Lenalee, and that new scientist AKA Lenalee's brother, got angry and Kaito, finding out that Lenalee had a brother, said that she should spend more time with family instead of boyfriends, and together…Chaos." All three exorcists sweat dropped. Anyway, lets get this place into order." Shun said.

Allen ran as fast as he could, looking for any place to hide. At last he did and stayed there for at least 5 hours?

"Honestly, how do we fix this up?" Ariqa said. Lavi had joined them. "Don't worry, I am a pro in this field!" He said. But a pillar had collapsed, causing much confusion and panic, it's not something only one person could fix. Lavi activated his hammer, but was stopped by Ariqa. " Are you trying to destroy this thing?" She said. He thought for a moment, then deactivated the hammer. Allen came, drained of all energy, walking like an elderly man, in. "Hey, Allen, help us out here!" Lavi cried. Looking at the huge pillar on the floor, he fainted.

"Allen, are you okay?" A sweet voice was heard. Allen opened his eyes only to see almost the whole Order looking at him. He was slightly frightened but glad to see that everyone was so worried about him, well maybe with the exception of Kaito, Komui and Kanda. "We got that pillar fixed up." Shun said. Allen took that as a word of relief.

Kaito randomly pressed a button on the remote control, causing the robot, Kairinin, to fall. "Kairinin!" He cried as he quickly pressed a few buttons on the remote control.

Komui walked about the unfamiliar streets, looking for that 'dumb boy'.

Not looking in front, he bumped into Road. "Oh, I am sorry!" He said. "It's fine." Road replied. As he walked forward, he felt dizzy. "No…" He managed out of his mouth before fainting.

Lenalee!!! "Brother!" Lenalee cried. No one could describe the agony of Lenalee. "Lenalee, it's the end of his natural lifespan" Allen said with tears flowing from his eyes. "Aren't you crying too?" Lenalee said in a muffled voice. Komui took one last look at the couple, Lenalee in her usual uniform and Allen in his suit. "Allen, take care of her." He said as he closed his eyes. "I will, even in my next life, I will take care of her, I promise." Allen said.

Komui opened his eyes, he was sure the dream was from his past life. "Komui, how did you faint?" Asked Kaito. "I don't know, I bumped into a girl, but both of us were fine, but after a few seconds I think I blacked out."

That night, Komui had a strange dream-

"I will destroy you!" Allen shouted. Allen charge at the Earl with his sword, stabbing him in the heart. "I will return!" The Earl said before turning into dust. Every akuma in the world disappeared with its creator, Allen losing his purpose. "Allen-kun, you did it!" Lenalee said happily. "It feels weird, losing my purpose." He replied. "I will give you a purpose." Lenalee said, hugging him.

"Kerin, Haven't found her?" Germaine asked. "No, but I will, one day." "Better concentrate on the battle first." Zenith said.

Ariqa kept to her room, she didn't feel like going anywhere. More of an invisible barrier at the door refusing to let her out.

Allen and Lenalee kept distance from each other as they didn't want to anger Kaito and Komui again. Muthu decided to introduce himself. "Hi, I am Muthu Krishnan." He said with an Indian accent. "Oh, Hi-" Allen was interrupted. "You are Allen Walker right?" Muthu asked. "Yes." He replied. The two began a friendly chat.

"Noah, get the 3rd ark ready, we will attack." The Earl said. "Only the three of us?" Kerin asked. "No, no, the rest will be coming later." The Earl explained.

The sky turned black all of the sudden, from Africa to Asia to America. Everywhere was engulfed in darkness.

**I finally did a chapter, without any homework on my desk!**

**I decided to do a double chapter…**

**A**riqa heard a frantic knock from the door, thinking that it was a mission, she opened it. "Ariqa!" Shouted Shun. "You are needed! I meant everyone!" Shun continued, taking Ariqa's hand. Everyone?, thought Ariqa.

"AHHHH!!!!!!" Someone screamed. Lenalee couldn't believe what she was seeing. About ten exorcists dead, 50 finders dead. "Gereld, how many exorcists were there at first?" She enquires. "About 50." He replied. "Gereld, can I ask, how did it happen?" Shun said. "Noah." Gereld said. "How about this exorcists?" An alien voice said. Ariqa's eyes widen, terror fell upon her. "Zenith…" She murmured. Shun immediately realized that this was the Noah that attacked them in Japan. Zenith sent down a purple butterfly and disappeared. "A guide." Shun said. "Then, let's go." Gereld said. Although Kaito disapproved of them following the butterfly but most the exorcists resisted anyway.

Total darkness fell over everybody, light came in a form of a butterfly.

Seeing light ahead, Allen rushed. But he realized that the number of exorcists decreased suddenly. Everyone realized the same soon. "Welcome to the trap!" Germaine cackled. By then, walls formed around everybody, separating them, or some died instantly.

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Krory, Daisya and Miranda waited in the darkness, thinking about their comrades.

" Nice to see you again!" Zenith laughed. Ariqa's face turned determined. "I chose you because the last battle was unfinished." He said. "I guess we should finish this up." Ariqa replied.

**Sorry for long delay… My computer had a virus attack too.**


End file.
